


Rock My World

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Jensen, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen and his band are up-and-coming on the music scene. Jared takes an interest in Jensen.





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Genre: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki AU  
> Word Count: 22,256  
> Artwork By: emmatheslayer  
> Written For: J2_Reversebang  
> Rating: NC-17, stalking, kidnapping, non-con, dark fiction  
> Beta: cyndrarae

 

Rock My World

 

Jared sat listening to the downloaded album he'd just purchased for himself, the self-titled Salt And Burn. He drummed his fingers along to the music. The music always soothed him. The sound of the lead singer’s voice was nothing like he'd heard before. Soft and soulful one moment then hard edged the next. It was like he was connected to the singer. He smiled at the thought. He was thumbing through the latest issue of Top of the Charts. He read the first few lines of the write up on the band.

Salt And Burn, new to the scene with their first album has made an entry into music with their rock/country/soul sound all its own. They’re on their way to recording a second album and securing a new recording studio. Their music label has been putting out feelers for performance dates and has reported that based on current sales and play requests, this previously little-known band has a big future ahead of it. It will be interesting to see if this up-and-coming band are able to break into mainstream music and make a lasting impression or become a cult favorite. With lead singer Jensen Ackles . . .

He only bought it because of the article on his favorite band, Salt And Burn. Well, it wasn't really the band he cared about so much as the lead singer, Jensen Ackles. He'd heard him sing a couple of years ago at some coffee house’s, whose name he no longer remembered, open mic night and he'd been hooked. He’d heard him play at a couple of dive bars. The ones where the patrons drank and didn't give a shit who was singing. That pissed him off. All those drunks not paying attention. Not giving Jensen their time and ruining it for him. After that Jensen had disappeared, only to burst onto the music scene and make everyone sit up and take notice. Something Jared Padalecki had already done.

He’d done his research. The band had signed on to Sacred Bones Recording Studios to record their latest album, which was perfect since Jared worked there and was a shareholder in the company. He smiled, sometimes coming from money had its perks. Jared, in an act of rebellion in his late teens had dropped out of school, preferring to make it on his own. He'd left his family behind, feeling too restricted under his parent’s control. He’d be working with the artists, setting up their equipment, helping with sound checks and adjusting the tracks as they finished. He’d also be going on local gigs with them in pretty much the same capacity once they had finished recording their album. Not too bad for a high school dropout, who’d just gotten his GED not that long ago. He may have padded his resume as far as his education was concerned, but not his technical skills. Those, he’d honed over long hours spent in crappy bars and no name music studios learning the ropes of recording and stage setting for artists. This was a world he felt comfortable and sure of himself in. He knew this business like he knew his own name.

Jared followed Jim Beaver, co-owner of Sacred Bones into the recording booth. He stood in the doorway, waiting while Jim introduced everyone. Jared just smiled and nodded as Jim pointed to each man, already knowing who they were. They’d signed a deal with Hell Fire Records to produce their latest album. Who in turn recommended Sacred Bones. “Chris Kane, drummer and backup vocals, Chad Murray, keyboard, Steve Carlson, bassist and backup vocals, Jason Manns, guitarist and backup vocals and Jensen Ackles vocalist and guitarist.” Jared focused on Jensen. The only one he really cared about. But, he remained polite saying hello to each one. Jim turned to him. “Don’t just stand there, come on in here, son.”

Chris turned to Jim. “Where’d you find him, man? He’s massive. If I ever forget his name, I’ll just call him Sasquatch.” That elicited a laugh from everyone, including Jared and Jim admonished the guys to play nice. “Jared’s good at what he does and I don’t want you scaring him away. When I’m not here, he’s the man in charge. Don’t give him any shit and don’t let them give you any, Jared. Got it? ” With that, Jim excused himself to take care of other business. Chris stood up and took a few steps toward Jared. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just that you’re gigantic.”

An easy smile crossed Jared’s lips. “No worries. I get that a lot. It’s not like you can’t notice I’m six feet, four inches and pretty broad-shouldered.” He said, brushing a few stray brown hairs from his eyes. The guys looked him over. He was tall and hadn’t even bothered to mention that he was muscular. The muscles rippled as he moved his arm up to his face. Jared heard a sharp intake of breath, but wasn’t sure who it was from. When he looked over, Jensen was just starting to turn back to pick up his guitar. Jared slipped out of the recording studio and walked into the sound booth. Closing the door behind him, he sat down at the controls and put his headphones on. He went through his equipment tests before signaling to the band that everything was ready. He sat back and smiled, listening to the music playing live from the other room. If he died today, he’d do it with a smile on his face and humming Jensen’s music. After several hours and countless takes of three tracks, the band called it quits for the night. Jared watched as they put away their instruments and chatted between themselves. He could have easily listened in if he chose to turn the speakers on in the recording studio, but didn’t. He busied himself with making sure everything recorded today had been backed up in case of any equipment glitches. He also made a copy for himself. He’d download that tonight from his thumb drive when he was alone at home. There were perks to this job after all. Meeting Jensen Ackles being the top perk and having a copy of his unreleased tracks as a close second.

He looked up when he noticed that Jensen was attempting to get his attention. Leaving the booth, he made his way to the studio, opening the door to see what the problem was. Jensen turned to him, green eyes looking him over before those full lips smiled at him. “Wanna join us for a beer?” The shock of the invitation must have shown on his face before he could recover because Jensen gave him a nervous laugh. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s cool.”

“Ah, yeah. I’d like that. I just gotta finish up a couple of things before I head out.” He hitched his thumb in the direction of the booth. Jensen nodded. “Okay, I’ve got a few things to do myself. I’ll wait for you. That is, if you can give me a lift over.” Jared readily agreed and watched as Jensen turned back to the band and told them to go ahead and grab a table. Jared went back to what he’d been doing, smiling the entire time. Jensen Ackles had asked him to join him, well the band, for a beer. He was even waiting for him to finish up and he was going to give him a ride. Yes, he could die a very happy man right now. Turning the lights out in the booth, he grabbed his coat and locked up. He waited inside the studio while Jensen packed his guitar and music before grabbing his coat. Making sure the lights were off in the building, Jared locked up before following Jensen outside.

Jared led him to his car. “Here, toss your stuff in the backseat.” Jared said as he unlocked the door. He made his way to the driver’s side and got in waiting for Jensen. Once they were both in, he started the car and turned to Jensen. “Where to?” Jensen gave him a grin and then told him the name of the bar, Devin’s Divide. Jared cocked an eyebrow at that and chuckled. “I take it you’ve heard of the place?” Jared nodded. Really, who hadn’t? It was a well-known gay bar. “Ah, yeah I have.” He swallowed, trying to sound casual. Jensen eyed him. “You don’t have a problem with that do you?” Getting a little defensive as he watched Jared shift in his seat. “If you do, you can just let me out and I’ll call one of the guys to come get me.” Jared pulled the car off to the side and put it in park. Turning to Jensen he looked at him. He watched as Jensen started to open the door to get out. He grabbed Jensen’s wrist. “Wait, I was stopping so we could talk.” Jensen closed the door, but didn’t look at him. Jared swallowed and ran his tongue over his lips before speaking. “Are you, are you gay? I mean you don’t have to tell me. You could just be going there for one of the other guys in the band. It’s cool, either way.” He heard Jensen take a deep breath before answering him. “Yeah, I am. Most of us in the band are.” He didn’t look at Jared, just stared straight ahead. Jared watched Jensen, how the muscles in his neck jumped as he clenched his jaw. He was waiting for something to happen, probably to get attacked. Jared saw just how vulnerable Jensen was and he fought the urge to take him in his arms. Shelter him from the world and how cruel it could be at times. Yes, Jensen needed him. Needed him to protect him, care for him, love him.

“I’m cool with it. I know the place because I go there for a beer every once and awhile. It’s not easy being gay or a gay man from Texas.” He watched as Jensen’s head whipped his way to look at him. “Careful, dude. You’ll give yourself whiplash. Then how will I explain that?” He heard Jensen laugh and he found himself smiling and relaxing around him. “You’re from Texas? I don’t hear an accent, the twang.” Jared could only laugh at this. “Your take-away from that was I’m from Texas? Glossed right over the me being gay part?” They were both laughing at this point, relaxing in each other’s company. “But, yeah I’m from San Antonio. It took awhile, but I worked on making my twang disappear.” Jensen sat back, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Yeah, I’m from Dallas. It wasn’t easy being gay and dealing with the good ole boys. That’s why I left and moved here to LA.”

Jared put the car back into drive and pulled away from the curb heading in the direction of the bar. “I saw you a couple of times. Perform I mean, in Texas. First time was at some coffee house. They had an open mic night. Then I saw you at a couple of bars, had to sneak in. I remember thinking back then that you’d blow them all away with your voice. Then you just kinda disappeared.”

Jensen’s mouth dropped open at the words. What were the chances of something like this happening? “Yeah, that was one of my last gigs before I left. Came out here. Met Chris through my ex-roommate. Chris had formed the band, just needed a lead singer. We all write our own songs and collaborate on some as well. The rest they say, is history. I can’t believe you saw me and remembered me. That was like four years ago?”

“More like five, but who’s counting?” Jared pulled the car into the bar’s parking lot and found a parking space. Getting out, he ran a hand through his hair. Nerves setting in. He wasn’t sure if he’s just messed up telling Jensen what he did. “Jensen grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him along. “Come on, I’ll buy you a beer and you can tell me how awesome I was back then.” Jared couldn’t miss the self-deprecating tone in his voice. Just another reason Jensen needed him. He followed him in and they made their way to the table occupied by the guys. Jensen ordered two beers and sat down, motioning for Jared to join him. They talked for awhile about Texas, family and moving to LA to follow their dreams. As the night wore on, Jared noticed a few guys eyeing Jensen, killing his good mood. Jensen stood up to make his way to the bathroom when some guy put his hands on him. Jared stood, watching the exchange take place. When the guy refused to take no for an answer, he pushed Jensen up against the wall one hand across his chest, the other roaming past his waist. Jensen’s eyes looked to the table, fear showing as no one from the band took notice. Jared was there in a few strides of his long legs, grabbing the guy by the back of the shirt collar and pushing him off Jensen.

“What the fuck asshole?” Jared heard the guy shout over the music. The guy spun around, coming face to face with Jared or at least trying to. Jared narrowed his eyes at the guy, a scowl on his lips. “Back the fuck off.” Sensing he was in over his head, the guy backed up and turned tail. Jared watched the guy disappear into the crowd and then turned to Jensen. “You okay?” Clearly shaken by what just happened, all Jensen could do was nod. After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Jensen was finally able to find his voice. “Thanks for that.” He slipped into the bathroom, leaving Jared to watch as the door swung shut.

He stood there, waiting for Jensen, not willing to leave until he knew the guy was all right. A few minutes later Jensen emerged from the bathroom looking a little spooked. He looked around, making sure the asshole from before really was gone. Noticing Jared, he smiled and relaxed. “You waited?” His eyes didn’t quite meet Jared’s. “Wanted to make sure you were ok. Shit like that happen a lot?” Jensen just nodded. “Your band didn’t seem to notice. Guy could have dragged you into the bathroom . . .” His words trailed off as he saw the look that came over Jensen’s face. Like something from his past resurfaced. “Sorry.” Jared murmured and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Jensen mumbled something as he just stared at the floor.

The guys started yelling for them to rejoin them. At having the awkwardness between them broken, they made their way back to the table. The guys were ordering more beers and a few shots. Jared refused, having to drive home, one beer was his limit. Jensen took a shot to steady his nerves and struck up a conversation with Chris and Chad about the music arrangement for one of the songs. Jared began to feel out of place, like he’d just ruined the feel good-mood from earlier.

He got up and asked for a glass of water, returning to the table to see that his chair was now occupied by someone talking to Jensen. Jared felt his hand tighten around the glass. He looked down, realizing that he’d break the glass if he didn’t watch himself. The scowl returned to his face as he watched the man lean into Jensen. And Jensen just let him. Jensen placed a hand on the man’s shoulder and laughed. Clearly they knew each other. The man leaned closer and whispered into Jensen’s ear. Then he looked up, met Jared’s eyes and smiled before placing a kiss on Jensen’s cheek. Jared knew a game when he saw one being played. The question was, whose game was it? Jensen’s or this guy’s? Not caring, Jared turned around and went back to the bar. Placing the glass on the bar, Jared started to make his way out of the bar. He took a quick look over his shoulder to see everyone was otherwise engaged and left. Mixed feelings rose in him. Happiness at actually meeting and spending time with Jensen. Anger at being treated like shit. But, he’d have time to make Jensen come to his senses. Driving off, he had forgotten about Jensen’s music and guitar in his back seat.

He pulled his car into the driveway of his small two-story house. It was nothing impressive, but it was his. He found it last year and got it at a good price. It was a two bedroom fixer. Living room, kitchen and small dining room and half a bathroom downstairs. Two bedrooms that shared a full bath upstairs. He used the attic for storage and had worked on the basement turning it into a rec room complete with a full bathroom. He’d been proud of his handiwork, but didn’t show it off. He wanted to keep this his little secret for now. He did have someone in mind he’d like to share it with.

When he got to his house the realization hit him that Jensen had left his stuff in his car and he had no way of contacting him. “Shit.” How could he have forgotten? It had been seeing that guy draped over Jensen that had him not thinking clearly. He grabbed the case and hauled it into his house. He leaned it against the wall in his bedroom before going to take a shower to wash away the club and his feelings. He came back out, dressed in a pair of old sweatpants and grabbed the case. Placing it on the bed, he popped the latches and pushed open the lid. He ran his fingers over the wood, smooth and cool. He closed his eyes and imagined Jensen playing it. Just for him. Singing to him and only him. Setting the guitar back in it’s case, he picked up the music sheets and read through them. He could tell they were a rough draft. Not polished like Jensen’s other work. He smiled, knowing he was the only other person to see these, read through them. Reading Jensen’s raw thoughts on paper. He replaced the sheets as he found them before closing the lid and latching it closed. He held the case to his chest, almost hugging it to himself before kissing it and leaning it back against the wall. He climbed into bed,shutting off the lamp on the nightstand and drifted off into blissful sleep.

Jensen looked around the bar. He couldn’t find Jared. You’d think a mammoth being like Jared would be easy to spot. When he’d finally untangled himself from Mike, he’d realized that Jared was nowhere to be found. “Shit, have any of you seen Jared?” The guys looked up and then around the bar. Steve was the first to speak up. “No man, maybe he’s in the bathroom.” Pushing himself back from the table, he went to search for him. The bathroom was empty. He circled around the bar, maybe he was just sitting at a stool, nursing a drink. No such luck. He walked outside to where the car no longer was. “Fuck, he’s gone.” He threw his hands up in the air. Not only was Jared gone, but so was his guitar and music. “Fuck!” He yelled at no one. Returning to his band, he pulled out his phone only to remember that he didn’t have Jared’s number. “Fuck, fuck.” Chad looked over at him, pulling his attention away from Chris who he’d just been tongue fucking. “Dude, what’s up with you?” Jensen turned, anger flashing in his green eyes. “Jared’s gone.” Chad snickered at him. “What, lost your new toy already? Don’t sweat it, you’ll see him tomorrow at the studio.” Jensen reached over and slapped the back of Chad’s head, causing both Chad and Chris to yell at him. “He left and my guitar and music were in the backseat of his car.”

Chris stood up and placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Son, I do believe you’re screwed.” A smile spreading across his face as he watched Jensen chewing on his bottom lip. “You think this is funny, you fucker?” Jensen clenched his fists, wanting to knock the smug smile off Chris’ face. “For fuck’s sake Jen, calm down. We’ll get this sorted out tomorrow, or rather today when we’re back in the studio.” Looking at his watch, he saw that it was past two in the morning. “Come on, we’ll give you a ride home.” Chris placed an arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the door. He called over his shoulder for Chad to move his ass and telling Steve, Jason and the others to wrap it up and get some sleep.

Jensen sat sullenly in the backseat of Chris’ car, not really paying too much attention to Chris or Chad. Noticing, Chad turned in his seat to face him. “So, when’s the last time you saw Jared?” Jensen shrugged, he couldn’t remember. He’d been too busy talking to Mike to notice anything. Mike, crap! Who, was just a friend and ex-roommate, sitting in Jared’s seat. Who planted a kiss on his cheek. Maybe Jared had seen this and took it the wrong way. Decided not to be the third wheel and left. He groaned at that thought. Chad eyed him, waiting for a response. “It was right before Mike sat down.” He brought both hands up and rubbed them over his face. “He probably got the wrong impression and took off.” Jensen slumped in his seat hearing Chad’s words. He heard a ‘humph’ from Chris, but didn’t say anything. “Look, Jen don’t worry. We’ll all be back at the studio in a few hours. You can get your guitar and everything will be fine.” Somehow, Jensen didn’t think things were going to be that simple, but he just agreed not wanting to continue the conversation.

They dropped him off at his apartment, telling him they’d be by at noon to pick him up. He had his own car, but sometimes it was just easier having Chris or Chad pick him up. That way, if he had a song playing in his head, he’d be able to write it down instead of concentrating on driving. He waved them off and went inside. He checked his messages, hoping maybe Jared found a way to contact him. No such luck, a call from his mom and a hang up were the only ones on his answering service. He washed up and got ready to catch a few hours of sleep. Climbing into bed, he tried to run things from the bar over in his mind. He didn’t get very far in his thoughts when sleep claimed him, dragging him into a dream where he endlessly searched for his guitar.

Jared walked into the studio giving the receptionist, Linsey, a dimpled smile and a quick wave before heading to his booth. He stopped in the studio and gently placed Jensen’s guitar case against the wall before leaving to check on the equipment. After sound checks and cleaning up from last night, he sat and waited for the band to show up. Reminding himself the entire time to act like nothing happened last night. Play it off casually. If asked, he cut out because he was tired. Smiling, he felt better that he had a plan in place. Grabbing his toolkit, he went in search of the digital mixer that was in need of repairs. He found it in one of the back rooms and got to work on it. He had it in pieces on the table when he looked up to see two hours had passed since he began. Swearing under his breath, he dropped what he was doing and headed back to the booth. He came back to find the band in the studio warming up.

The lights being flicked on in his booth caught the band’s attention. Jared sat at the controls, watching them in silence. He was determined to be professional. He could do that and still form a plan to get Jensen to show interest in him. Then it would just progress naturally to where Jensen needed and wanted him. Picking up his headphones, he placed them around his neck and started working the soundboard. He was careful to watch the band and not make it obvious that he was really only interested in Jensen. He watched as Jensen spoke to Chad and then opened the door to the studio and disappeared into the hallway. A knock on the door stopped him and he turned to see Jensen opening the door. He took a step into the room and closed the door. “Hey, thanks for bringing my guitar. I looked for you and you were gone?” Jared eyed him, thinking of his plan. Jensen looked a little hurt. He cocked his head and met Jensen’s green eyes, a smile on his face to cut any tension. “It was getting late, plus you seemed busy so I, um, decided to take off.” He turned his attention back to the soundboard, not wanting Jensen to see the hurt in his eyes. He heard a soft “Oh” from Jensen. He waited, not sure if Jensen would say anything else. He heard the other chair move and looked up to see Jensen sitting next to him. “I’m sorry about that. That was Mike. My ex-roommate. The one I mentioned.” Jared just shook his head, not wanting his voice to betray him. “Let me make it up to you. Tonight, after we’re done why don’t we grab a bite to eat? We can talk about Texas some more, get to know each other.” Jared looked at him, Jensen’s green eyes wide with need. “Sure, why not,” was all Jared got out before they were interrupted by Chris and Chad making kissing noises through their microphones. “You guys kiss and make-up yet?” Jensen stood up, flipped Chris off and left. Jared could hear him laughing as he shut the door and he found himself chuckling at what had just taken place.

The sound check and recording of their new material went off without too many issues. Chad threw a hissy fit at one point, Jared had no idea what it was about, but it cost them all an hour’s worth of recording time. He watched as Chris tried to calm the man down. Being band mates and lovers was obviously not helping things out between them today. He watched as Chad stormed off and Jensen went after him. His heart hitched at that, but he reminded himself that Chad was just his friend. Getting up, he went in search of the two men to try and get things back on track. He rounded the corner from the studio to find Jensen and Chad verbally sparring. Before he could step in, he saw Chad take a swing at Jensen. He was able to block the blow to his face, but not the jab to his chest. Seeing red, Jared stepped in between the two men and pushed Chad down.

Seeing the massive form hovering over him, the fight went out of Chad. He held his hands up as if to defend himself against the hands that were curled into fists. Jared stepped back and turned to Jensen who was rubbing a hand over his chest. “You okay?” Jensen looked from Chad to Jared before answering. “Yeah, seems like I need you to stick around and protect me.” He gave a shy smile to Jared. “Yeah well, let’s get back. This is eating into your recording time. I’ll help Chad up. He’ll be there in a second.” Jensen walked away with a quick look over he shoulder, seeing Jared extending a hand to Chad. Once he was out of Jared’s sight, he whipped around to Chad knocking him against the wall. Chad felt the breath rush out of him and his eyes widened seeing the look of pure anger on Jared’s face. Jared pressed his weight against Chad and hissed into his ear. “Ever do anything like that again to him and I’ll break both your hands.” He let go of Chad and returned to his booth. A smile stayed on his face the rest of the time remembering Jensen’s words. A subdued Chad returned, apologized to everyone for being an ass and they went back to recording.

When they were finished for the day, he found Jensen at the door again waiting to talk to him. He looked up, waiting for Jensen to lash out at him for Chad’s sake, but he didn’t. Just asked if they were still on for getting a bite to eat and if he’d mind giving him a ride home. Jared was happy that everything was falling into place, at least for today. Assuring him he still was and it wouldn’t be a problem to give him a ride, he watched the smile spread across Jensen’s face before he left. He told the guys he was hanging back to wait for Jared. As they left, Chad shot him an uncertain look, but only said he’d see him tomorrow. Jared watched this take place and heaved a sigh of relief that Chad didn’t say anything. A few minutes later he was locking up the sound booth and joining Jensen in the hallway. They walked out to Jared’s car and he unlocked the doors so Jensen could put his guitar in the backseat. They both got in and Jared asked where they should go. Jensen gave him directions to a Chinese takeout place not far from his apartment. They ordered and went back to Jensen’s to eat and hang out.

When they parked, Jared got out and grabbed the food while Jensen grabbed his guitar. His apartment building was in a less than desirable part of town. Jared looked at him, but didn’t say anything, just followed him inside. Jensen saw the look on his face and raised an eyebrow before unlocking his bottom row apartment. He dropped his guitar next to the door and motioned for Jared to come in before closing and locking the door. “I know it’s not much to look at but it’s mine, for now. When we start to really hit the mainstream music scene, I can look for another place where I can actually have more than one or two people in it at one time.” Jared saw the blush rising on his skin. Trying to defuse the situation he asked where to put the food. Jensen motioned to the kitchen. There was a breakfast bar and he placed the food there. “So, this is me.” Jensen said, swiping a hand over the area. It was a studio apartment that could probably be called a closet. Jared looked around the apartment. It had one room which was a combination bedroom, living room and kitchen. The kitchen was a galley style kitchen, long and narrow. The sink shared a counter with the breakfast bar, the only place to eat since the place wasn’t big enough for a table. The living room had a small couch, table which held a TV, a side table and a bookshelf. Along one wall was a set of windows covered by blinds. He turned and noticed two doors and what looked like a large wardrobe. He cocked an eyebrow at not seeing a bed. Jensen looked at him and walked over to it and pointed. “Murphy bed. Kinda cool in it’s own way. Closet and bathroom.” He said pointing to the closed doors. “Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” He went into the kitchen and rummaged around for plates, forks and glasses. He opened the fridge and peered in. “Sorry, not much in there. Some questionable milk, juice and water.” He turned red with embarrassment. Jared pulled out one of the stools and sat down, taking out the food and placing it on the bar. “Don’t worry about it. Water’s fine.” Getting them both a glass of water, Jensen came around and joined Jared. They talked about Texas, where they grew up and the places Jensen had sung in that Jared saw him in. They switched the topic to the music studio and music in general.

When they were finished eating and cleaning up they moved to the couch. They barely fit. Jensen apologized, the couch was the only one he’d been able to afford at the time and anything bigger would have made it impossible for any other furniture to fit in the space. “I don’t have a lot of people over. The area isn’t the greatest. Most people think being in a band is glamorous. Not so much. It’s a lot of hard work and very little pay trying to get recognition and air time.” Finally Jared looked at him. “Stop apologizing. It’s fine. You’re doing the best you can, right?” Jensen eyed him. “Yeah, once I moved out of Mike’s this was all I could afford on my own.” He rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous gesture he seemed to fall back on. “See, nothing to be ashamed of.” They talked about family and how it had been hard at first, coming out in Texas and to their families. Jensen stayed in contact with them, while Jared had broken all ties. It was easier than dealing with the disappointment from his family. “Wow, is that the time?” Jensen looked at the clock, it was past midnight and groaned. Another long night. “Guess I should be going. Work tomorrow.” Jensen agreed, but didn’t make a move to show him out. After a few minutes of silence, Jared stood and thanked him. Jensen looked confused, not really sure why Jared was thanking him or for what. “It was easy to talk to you. I haven’t met a lot of people or made a lot of friends here.” Jensen smiled. Friends. He liked the sound of that. “Well, since we’re friends, we should probably have each other’s number. Give me your phone.” Jared handed it over and watched while Jensen entered his number and address in. Handing it back, he got his out and waited for Jared to give him his information. “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jared walked to the door and turned back. “Do you need a ride tomorrow? I can pick you up, it’s no problem. Besides, you might want to keep some distance between you and Chad. Seems like he’s got a temper.” Caught off-guard Jensen took a step back. “Sure, that’d be great. And Chad’s not that bad.” Jared crossed his arms. “So your friends always take a swing at you and you’re okay with that? Maybe you need better friends. Make sure you lock this after I leave. I won’t be here to protect you.” He laughed as he unlocked the door and stepped out. He waited until he heard the door close and being locked before he went to his car. A plan forming in his mind to help Jensen turn to him.

Jensen leaned against the door, thinking over the words that Jared had said. Was he right about Chad? At the best of times Chad was an ass to him. Maybe some time apart would do them good. Just meeting to record and then go their separate ways for awhile. He’d heard the snide comments Chad made to Chris about being a taxi service. But, he always offered Chris gas money and Chris had said it was no trouble. Maybe it was. Grabbing his cell, he texted Chris letting him know he had a ride to the studio. Then he texted Jared letting him know he had a good time tonight and that he’d see him when he came to pick him up. Once done, he got cleaned up for bed and pulled down the Murphy bed. Climbing in he drifted off to sleep, thinking over everything they’d talked about.

When Jared got home, he pulled his phone out to check the text he’d gotten. Reading it, he smiled. He’d spent a great night with Jensen. Jensen had called him his friend and accepted his offer of a ride. He also seemed open to what he’d said about Chad. Things were finally looking up for him. Jensen was his and it was just a matter of time before he turned to him for everything. He felt the excitement mixed with happiness building. Before turning in for the night, he went to his kitchen and put together his lunch for tomorrow. After seeing practically nothing in Jensen’s fridge, he made an extra lunch. He’d offer it to him. If he said no, Jared would eat it himself. Not like it was going to go to waste.

The next morning Jared pulled up at Jensen’s to find him sitting outside waiting for him, guitar between his legs. Waving, Jensen stood up from the stoop and got in. Jared motioned to the coffees in the cup holders and the bag on the seat. “Bagels and coffee. I got you black and figured you’d add what you liked. There’s cream and sugar in the bag. Wasn’t sure the kind of bagel so I got plain and plain cream cheese.” A smile spread across Jensen’s lips as he grabbed the coffee. “Thanks, black is the way I take it. You didn’t have to do this. But, thanks for it.” Without a response, Jared pulled onto the street and drove them to the studio. When they got there, they found that the rest of the band had flaked on the time.

Jensen paced the hallway, checking his phone for a response to his texts to Chris, Chad, Jason and Steve. He was getting angrier as time went by. Jared came up to him and stopped him from pacing. “So, where are they? Your friends, the rest of the band?” He shrugged, not having an answer. “So, why don’t you get in the studio and record something? Your record label is paying for the time. Might as well use it. You’re the reason the band exists. Without you, your voice where would they be?” Jared started to walk away. He stopped in front of the studio and opened the door before walking back into his booth. Jensen looked at the open door. “Fuck it. What have I got to lose?” He walked in and closed the door behind him. Grabbing his guitar he motioned for Jared to start recording. Three hours later they both emerged from their areas with smiles on their faces.

“Hungry?” Jared asked. Not waiting, he started to walk away. He heard Jensen’s footsteps trailing behind him. He held the door for him as they entered the employee break room. Taking his lunch from the fridge he sat down across from Jensen. He slid the extra chicken salad sandwich toward Jensen along with a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Jensen’s wide green eyes looked at him. “Did you plan this?” He chuckled. “The food yes. The rest, no.” They ate in comfortable silence. Once done they walked out to find the band had finally arrived. “Work calls. Thanks Jared.” Jensen shot him a timid smile and joined the band.

He walked into the room and was met with questioning looks. “What?” He heard Chad mimicking him and turned to him. “Shut the fuck up, Chad. I’m so tired of your shit.” Chris stepped in. “Hold up. What is that supposed to mean?” Grabbing his guitar he looked at them and told them to leave him alone and get to work. They worked on the song from yesterday. Not satisfied with it Steve made a few suggestions. Jensen glared at him while he spoke. “So, I think maybe this song isn’t for you. Maybe just play on it while either me, Jason or Chris sing.” Jensen’s mouth dropped open. “No fucking way. I wrote this song.” Fighting ensued to the point where Jared stepped in. His presence, taking up the door frame was enough to quiet the room. “So, you guys get here late and then shit all over Jensen?” Eyeing Chad, he turned to him. “Wanna throw a few more punches at him while you’re at it? How about you all check your egos at the door and sing the song the way it’s supposed to be done, Jensen as the lead?” Making his point, Jared returned to his booth waiting for the band to get their act together. They finished the song as Linsey came in to let Jared know they were starting to run over their time. Jared turned on his mic and spoke to them. “Seeing as how most of you were late, time’s up. Time to get your stuff and go. Sorry guys.” Jared sat back and watched as they gathered their stuff and left the room. He finished what he had to do before locking up. He heard the raised voices as he walked to the end of the hall. Chris and Steve were confronting Jensen about earlier and Jared’s comment from earlier. “What the hell Jensen, you got yourself a bodyguard or something?” Steve spat out at him. “For Christ’s sake, at best he works for this studio so he’s going to blow smoke up your ass and at worst he’s a groupie who’s latched onto you.” Chris raised his hand and Jensen took a step back. “You gonna hit me, too?” He heard Chris growl at Jensen. “Fuck you, Jen. Like I’d do that. No way Chad did it.” Jared rounded the corner. “You calling him a liar?” The two men shot downward glances at their feet, not wanting to meet Jared’s eyes. If they had, they would have seen the raw anger in them, mixed with desire. The desire to protect Jensen, to pull him close and shower him with kisses until he begged for more. But, he didn’t. He stepped closer. “Jen, you need a ride home?” Jensen looked up at him and nodded.

They drove back to Jensen’s in silence. Jensen stood by Jared’s car, not sure what to do, invite him in or just say thanks and head in by himself. He was torn. Both were good options. Jared, sensing Jensen’s internal conflict asked if he was okay. He nodded. “Okay, then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? You look like you could use some time alone to sort things out. Friends like that and all. Call me if you want to talk.” With that, Jared pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Jensen to watch as the car drove away. Jensen was beginning to think that maybe Jared was right about his so-called friends. He went into his apartment and slumped down on his couch. He needed to straighten a few things out in his life. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he sent a text to Steve, Chris, Jason and Chad. He wanted a few days to get his head straight and after today, they all seemed to need a break. The texts started coming back, all agreeing to take a few days to cool off. But, as he read them, it felt like they were placing the blame on him. Both texts from Chris and Chad had been harsh, telling him that he had been a little bitch today and to think about things. Steve’s wasn’t as bad, but it still hurt, telling him that he wasn’t the only one who could sing. Jason, while he didn’t lay the blame on him, he also didn’t step up to Jensen’s defense. He took a few hours to unwind before making any decisions. Anything done now would be in the heat of the moment and he’d probably come to regret it.

Jared’s phone rang, indicating he’d received a text. Picking it up he smiled at first seeing it was from Jensen. As he read it, his features darkened, like his mood. Jensen texted to let him know he wouldn’t be seeing him tomorrow or the next day at the studio. The band had decided to take a break from each other. He shot off a text to Jensen asking him if he wanted him to come over or just to call him. The reply took a while in coming. No, he was fine and just needed to be alone. Jared threw his phone down on his bed, not liking the answer. But, he knew enough that if he went over now his presence would not be welcomed. Grudgingly he honored Jensen’s wishes and got ready for bed. His sleep that night was less than restful, his mind going over memories from the past few days.

When his alarm went off, he cracked an eye open and groaned. He’d tossed and turned most of the night worrying over Jensen. He was alone, abandoned by his friends and had pushed Jared away. He decided to give him his space for the day. But, he’d at least drive by and make sure he was alright. Satisfied with his plan, he got up and dressed for the day. He drove by Jensen’s on the way to work. He saw the shades were down. With a sigh at not being able to see Jensen, even a glimpse from the window, he drove to work. He busied himself with the digital mixer that he had abandoned the other day. Once finished, he placed it back on the shelf with the working equipment.

He spoke to Linsey about the upcoming schedule before returning to his sound booth to start mixing the songs Salt And Burn had already recorded. He was halfway done with the first three songs when he noticed the time. Knowing Jim wouldn’t approve any overtime while the band wasn’t there, he finished what he was working on and called it a day. He drove by Jensen’s again to make sure he was all right. The shades were still down. Frowning at that he drove off, deciding to stop at the small market a couple blocks away. He dug his phone out and sent a text asking Jensen if he was okay and if he needed anything. The response came back that he was fine and didn’t need anything. Jared responded back that he was picking up food and would be happy to drop something off, wouldn’t stay. Jensen could just come out and grab the food. It seemed like forever passed before he got a response that yes, Jensen could eat. With a smile, he got out and grabbed a cart. By the time he was done, he’d filled the cart with food for the both of them. He knew Jensen would try to refuse, but he’d seen the state of his fridge. Calling it empty was being kind. It practically echoed when Jensen had opened it. Besides, he wasn’t taking care of Jensen if he left him without some food. Paying, he stored the food in the trunk and made his way back to Jensen’s. He called after he parked to let him know he was outside. Jensen came out a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a pair of worn jeans. And Jared had to fight his instinct to run his fingers over the milky white skin. He suppressed a moan as Jensen made his way over to him. He smelled of musk, apples and lemons. Most likely a combination of his soap and shampoo. Then he noticed the freckles. The ones that were spattered across those soft looking cheeks were also along his chest and back. What he wouldn’t give to trace those freckles with his fingers. Jensen was trying to kill him coming out like this.

Jared popped the trunk and got out. Lifting the trunk, he pulled out several bags and placed them on the ground next to Jensen’s feet. “Are you moving in? Barely enough room for me. You’d never fit in the shower.” He chuckled at his own humor and Jared laughed with him. “No, but I wanted to make sure you had some food in the fridge and not science experiments.” Jensen blushed as he looked down at the bags. “I can’t take this, Jared.” Before he said anything else, Jared held up his hand. “Don’t play the pride card. It’s just out of friendship, nothing else. Play the starving artist card and take the bags.” Jensen shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to figure out what to do. “Look, have any of the band come by to check on you, make sure you’re eating or okay?” Jensen couldn’t meet Jared’s eyes. Jared just humphed in response. “Have they even called or texted?” Jensen still didn’t look up. “Okay, so first rule of friendship is you don’t screw your friends over, or leave them with an empty fridge. So, take the damn bags.” Jensen looked up at the harshness the last words were spoken in. “Okay, thanks Jared.” Jared smiled and shook his head, waiting for Jensen to pick the bags up. “Do you need help with those? I can carry them in if you’re weak from hunger.” Picking up the bags Jensen managed to flip him off. He walked to the door and looked back. Opening the door he called over his shoulder. “You coming, gigantor or what?” Jared saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. He grabbed his bag with his dinner in it and followed him in. “Gigantor? I think I’m insulted by that term. Clearly you should address me as High Lord Gigantor at the very least.” The both laughed as they made themselves comfortable. “So, how was work today?” Jensen asked as he emptied the bags and put away the food Jared had bought him. “It was pretty boring. No fist fights. I worked on mixing some of your songs. So, you can listen to them the next time you’re in. Or I could pick you up on Saturday and we could listen to them then. No one will be in the studio this weekend.” Jensen just looked at him, a little stunned. “Are you asking me out on a date?” They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Clearing his throat, Jared broke the silence. “Not unless that’s what you want. I figured it would just be friends getting together. No pressure.” He looked away, feeling awkward with Jensen looking at him. “Okay, then it’s a non-date for now.” Jared latched on to the last two words, but kept quiet. They talked while they ate. Jensen filled him in on what he’d been doing, playing his guitar and writing some new songs. Jared encouraged him to bring them on Saturday to have them recorded so he could listen to them and make changes. Jensen hesitantly agreed, not sure of what he wanted to do. Jared could tell this was not a subject to push him on so he backed off. Pushing back from the breakfast bar, he stood up. “I’m gonna get going. Think about what I said. Your songs and voice deserve to be heard. Don’t let those friends of yours put you down. I’ll see you Saturday, around one?” Jensen walked him to the door and thanked him for the food and for being his friend. Jared reminded him to lock his door before he left.

Jared drove home, running those words over in his mind, for now. Two beautiful words that gave rise to hope in him. He found himself grinning like a loon and didn’t care. He was beginning to see his dreams coming true. Meet Jensen Ackles, Work with Jensen, become friends with him, become his protector and then make Jensen love him. Yes, he was so close. He wasn’t about to let anyone or anything stand in his way.

The next morning brought Jared to Friday. He reminded himself he only had one day until he saw Jensen again. He felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought. He drove by Jensen’s before going to work. The shades were still down. Frowning, he made his way to his booth. He worked on a few small projects that Jim had lined up. A remixing of some horrible rap song. Putting music to a movie trailer. But, nothing seemed to really keep him focused. He found himself looking into the studio, wishing it was Saturday. By five o’clock he found himself antsy and ready to leave. He drove by Jensen’s on his way home. The shades were up and he could see Jensen. He was on his phone, pacing. He couldn’t see his face, couldn’t tell if he was upset, but at least he was able to catch a glimpse of him. It was enough for now. He’d have Jensen’s attention tomorrow.

Once home, he texted Jensen to make sure they were still on for tomorrow. He set the phone down and waited. Over an hour passed without a text. He began to pace across his living room. He could feel the frustration building. He looked at his phone, wondering if he’d turned it off or the volume down by mistake. No such luck. He checked to make sure the text had gone through. It had. So, why hadn’t Jensen responded? He knew he could send another text, but that would be too weird. He couldn’t just stop over, he’d just been there last night. He had no choice but to wait. Not something he wanted to do, but did. Grabbing a beer, he sat on his bed and flipped through the TV channels. He drank the beer in three long sips. He debated on another one, but figured in the state he was in, he'd probably do something stupid. He settled on some movie from the seventies, not really watching it. He must have drifted off to sleep because he was jarred awake by his phone. Reaching over, he grabbed it from the nightstand. It was later than he thought, past eleven. He saw the name and anxiously read the text from Jensen. He'd fallen asleep and had just seen his text. Yes they were still on and he'd see him tomorrow. Jared smiled and settled back into his bed.

Saturday morning, Jared found himself up earlier than normal. He knew it was due to his excitement at seeing Jensen and spending time with him. He paced his bedroom, trying to figure out what to wear. Casual, keep it casual, he kept telling himself. It wasn’t a date, even though it felt like one to him. He settled on a Henley t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Satisfied with his outfit, he sat on the couch, trying to figure out what to do to pass the time. He had at least two hours before he picked Jensen up. It wasn’t like he could call and suggest meeting now. He’d been the one to set the time. Waiting was hard for Jared. When he was a kid he was always getting into trouble because he couldn’t be patient. He heard his mother’s voice in the back of his mind, “Jared, patience is a virtue.” Yeah, that was one virtue he never had. He switched on the TV, stopping on a sports channel, letting the commentary fill the emptiness but not really watching what was going on. Finally he looked up to see it was nearly twelve-thirty, time to get a move on and pick Jensen up. He practically ran to his car, wanting to get to Jensen. When he got there, he found Jensen sitting outside waiting for him, guitar case in hand. He watched as a smile spread over Jensen’s features, directed at him. He felt his breath hitch in his chest, but he managed to wave back. His body thrummed with happiness.

They chatted as they drove to the studio. Jared unlocked the door and entered his security code. When he was done, he motioned for Jensen to come in and then locked the door. He saw the look Jensen shot him. “We’re not open for business, don’t want anyone wandering in.” He nodded his acceptance at the explanation. They went back to the sound booth and made themselves comfortable. Jared pulled up the tracks he’d worked on and played them back for Jensen. He watched as Jensen sat back, closed his eyes and listened to the music pouring out of the speakers. He tapped his foot in time to the music, mouthing the words. Jared was enthralled watching the man lost in his music. His eyes finally opened when the songs ended. “Wow, that was great. I can’t believe how good we sounded. You’re fantastic at your job.” Jared just stared at him. Was Jensen screwing with him? Then it hit him, Jensen was unsure of his own singing ability. He had to stamp down the spark of anger at that. Who the hell had undermined his confidence in himself and his music? Then he remembered the words he’d heard from his bandmates. Anger spiked again. “You think you sound good because of me, my work? No, man, that’s all because of you.” Jensen started to sputter, but Jared stopped him. “Listen to this -.” Jared cued up the tracks he’d recorded when Jensen had been waiting for the rest of the band to show up. Jared sat back and watched as Jensen’s eyes widened, hearing just himself playing and singing. “That’s all you. I haven’t even touched them yet. So, come on. Get in the studio and play me something.”

Rising to his full height, Jensen walked out of the booth, guitar in hand and entered the studio. He sang several songs, some his own and some cover songs. Jared sat, listening and recording in his own private heaven. Several hours past with the two lost in their shared world of music. It wasn’t until Jared felt the familiar rumble of his stomach that he looked at the time. It was past seven. He turned on his mic and spoke to Jensen. “You hungry? It’s past seven and I’m feeling a little lightheaded. I may pass out from lack of food.” Jensen started laughing. “Well, we can’t have that. I won’t be able to pick your ass up if you do pass out.” Chuckling, Jared spoke to him again. “Did you just call me fat? I’ll have you know I’m just big-boned and still growing.” They both dissolved into laughter. When they finally regained enough strength to not only breathe but function, they met in the hall. “For the record, I wasn’t calling you fat. You’re just massive.” Seeing the indignant look Jared shot him, he started laughing again. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.” Jensen managed to get out in between gasps for breath. “I meant . . .” His voice trailed off as Jared held up a hand and he started laughing again. Jared’s shoulders shook with laughter from watching Jensen. When they finally stopped, Jensen looked at Jared. “Sorry, open mouth and insert foot. I’m never gonna make this better, am I?” Jared shook his head and walked away. “Nope, no way to un-ring that bell. You just admitted that you think I’m fat. Here I was, thinking I was some tall, muscular good-looking Texan. Only to find out I’m fat. I’m so ashamed of myself. I guess I’ll just have to eat away my feelings.” Jensen stood there looking at Jared’s retreating form. Picking up his case, he walked after him. “Wait, you are. I mean, tall, muscular, good-looking and from Texas.” He stopped himself from talking when Jared’s footsteps faltered. Not turning around Jared spoke to him from over his shoulder, concealing the grin on his face. “So, you think I’m tall?” Jensen nodded, only to remember that Jared had his back to him. “Yeah, and the rest of what I said.” He said in a near whisper, making the other man’s smile turn into a grin. Jared humphed in response. “You’re just saying that so I’ll share some of my pity party food with you. Come on, gotta lock up.” He waited until Jensen walked past him and out the door. He set the security code and left, making sure the door was locked behind himself.

They walked to Jared’s car, not saying a word until they got in. Jared turned to him. “Any good barbecue places around here? I’m thinking my feelings need a barbecue dinner. Jensen looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, I know just the place.” Pulling out of the parking lot he followed the directions Jensen gave him. They ended up at Howdy’s Rib Shack, with a smiling and waving cowboy on the sign. Jared looked at Jensen with suspicion. “Hey, don’t knock it. The food is good.” He shrugged and pushed the door open. They were met with the smell of heaven as they entered. A waitress came up to them and led them to a booth. Placing the menus down, she asked if they wanted drinks. They both asked for water and picked up the menus to look over. “So what’s good here?” Jared asked over his menu. “Everything, really. I haven’t had anything I haven’t liked.” Jensen looked back at his menu, trying to figure out what he could afford. The waitress returned to take their order. Jared ordered a plate of ribs, cole slaw and sweet potato fries. He waited for Jensen to order, when he hesitated, Jared doubled the order and handed the menus to the waitress. Jensen squirmed in his seat. Jared looked at him. “What?” At first  
Jensen didn’t meet his gaze. When he did, there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Which made his freckles stand out against the pink tinge. “I really can’t afford this. I should have the waitress cancel that part of the order.” He started to get up, only to have Jared’s hand on his wrist stop him. He looked from his wrist to Jared. “I invited you out today. My treat. Look, I get it hasn’t been easy for you. Salt And Burn’s first album is just taking off. You’re probably beholden to your record label, not really seeing any money coming in right now. Or if you are, it’s barely enough to cover your living expenses. Now you’re in the studio, recording songs for another album. It can be a bitch.” Jensen looked away, as he slumped in the booth. Jared moved his hand down from Jensen’s wrist to his hand and squeezed it to get his attention. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just being a friend, if you let me. It doesn’t seem like you have many. I’m not passing judgement on you. I like you and I like spending time with you.” Jared let go and sat back, giving Jensen time to process his words and respond. “Thanks, I could use a friend. And thanks for dinner and everything else. I mean it.” Jensen ran a hand down the back of his neck, trying to get his emotions in check. He heard Jared speaking in a soft, almost shy voice. “Jensen, do you really think I’m fat?” That broke the tension and had them both laughing. The waitress appeared with their plates of food. Setting them down, she asked if they needed anything else before checking on her other customers. They ate and talked, enjoying each other’s company. Two hours later and after gorging on dessert, they were ready to leave. Jared paid their tab, thanked the waitress for her service and Jensen for suggesting the place.

Jared dropped Jensen off and drove home, humming one of Jensen’s songs in his head. He puttered around the house putting the finishing touches on his rec room and thinking things over in his head. Sometime Sunday afternoon Jensen sent him a text thanking him for yesterday. Telling him he had a great time and was glad for his friendship. Jared read and reread the text throughout the night. He went over his to-do list, making sure he’d done everything he needed to. He ticked off the list he’d created in his mind, he’d mowed the lawn, cleaned the bathrooms, stocked the fridge, put clean sheets on the beds, straightened up the living room and kitchen. Once he was satisfied that everything was done and to his liking, he grabbed a beer and sat back on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched a movie he’d recorded earlier in the week. He finished the movie and went up to bed thinking about how happy he was with his weekend and with Jensen.

The shrill sound of his alarm woke him. He groaned, Monday. It was Monday and he had to go to work. At least he would be able to see Jensen. He took a quick shower, dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out for the day. He arrived at the studio just as Linsey pulled up. They walked in together, talking about their weekends. She was telling him about a friend she knew and wanted to set him up with. A female friend. He thanked her, but turned the offer down. Not taking no for an answer, she pulled out her phone to show him a picture. “She’s pretty. She’s funny and likes tall guys.” He agreed, she was pretty. “But, the thing is Linsey, I’m gay. So, pretty much not gonna happen. But, thanks.” She turned bright red and apologized. “Don’t sweat it, it’s not like it’s the first thing I lead with. I don’t walk up to people and introduce myself, Hi, I’m Jared and I’m gay.” He cracked a smile and walked away. She called after him. “Hey, forgot to tell you the schedule got changed. Salt And Burn won’t be here until Thursday. Something to do with two of the members being sick.” Jared nodded and walked to his booth wondering why Jensen hadn’t mentioned anything or at least texted him. He pulled out his phone to check for any messages. He was about to send Jensen a text when one from him came in. Chad and Chris were sick. The recording was being pushed back until Thursday. He was taking a part-time gig with a friend who owned a painting company. Needed to pay the bills. He’d see him on Thursday.

Jared sat back, feeling the anger building in him. Thursday. That was three days away. Those assholes in the band were fucking things up. He texted him back, offering dinner on Tuesday. Jensen responded back he’d text him tomorrow after he got done. If it wasn’t too late and he wasn’t too tired he’d welcome the company. Jared’s response was a simple okay and he left it at that. He spent all of Monday and most of Tuesday in a fog. It didn’t lift until he got a text from Jensen. Was dinner still an option? He texted back, yes and what time should he pick him up? Jensen responded, give him an hour, needed to shower. Jared was tempted to ask if he needed his help, but thought better. He did text back okay, he’d see him in an hour. He decided to stop and grab takeout from Howdy’s, stop at a convenience store for beers and surprise Jensen. This way, they could relax without the pressures of the day.

He knocked on Jensen’s door. Jensen answered, looking tired. He held up the bag and beers and got an immediate smile. “Dude, have I told you I love you?” Jared blushed slightly at the words and walked past Jensen to set the food down. Jensen closed the door and grabbed a beer. They sat and ate in silence for awhile. Jared finally relaxed and asked about Jensen’s day. “You know, just another day in the life of Jensen Ackles, house painter by day, rock star by night.” They clinked beer bottles. “So, that boring huh?” Jensen rolled his eyes. “You have no idea. But, at least I have a friend who was willing to help me out. Other than you.” He knocked his shoulder against Jared’s and took another sip of beer. “Thanks for this and picking it up. I wanted to go out, but after taking the shower I just felt tired. It’s like you’re a mind reader.” Jared puffed up his chest. “Yeah, that’s me, mind reader.” Cleaning up the remnants of their dinner, Jensen looked at him. “Don’t forget tall. You can help the little old ladies by reaching the top shelf in the market. Then, they can pinch your cheeks in gratitude.” Jared raised his hands in mock surrender. “As long as it’s not my ass cheeks.” Jensen shot back at him. “Well, that’s probably all they’ll be able to reach on you.” They laughed at the mental picture this created for both of them. It was still early and Jensen wasn’t in the mood to let Jared leave, deciding to watch a movie with jared if he stayed. Jensen offered him the couch and sat on the floor. Half way through the movie Jared looked at him. “This is stupid, you sitting on the floor. Come on, we can both fit.” Not wanting to argue, Jensen moved onto the couch as Jared moved over to make room. Eventually Jared brought his left arm up and over the back of the couch. He felt Jensen shift and move closer to him. “You know, whoever told you this was a couch lied. I think this is just a really big chair for one person.” He heard chuckling and looked at Jensen. He could see his eyes crinkling as he laughed. Jared’s heart pounded in his chest. He thought for sure Jensen could hear it, it was so loud. When the movie ended, Jared got up to leave. Jensen followed him to the door. They stood looking at each other. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed Jensen. Jensen put a hand on his chest. “Jay . . .” His voice trailed off. “Sorry, got caught up in the moment. Don’t worry. Friends, right? Won’t happen again.” Jensen nodded and looked down at his feet. Before Jensen could say anything else or he could make a further fool of himself, he was out the door and striding to his car.

He drove home, berating himself. He’d gotten caught up in the moment. He’d moved to fast. Wanted something that wasn’t quite there, yet. It was just because of hearing Jensen say he loved him. Then feeling Jensen against him as they sat together and watched the movie. Stupid, so fucking stupid. He wanted to pound something. Rip something to shreds. Pulling into his driveway, he slammed the car door and then the front door. He took the steps two at a time up to his bedroom. He shed his clothes and changed into running pants, a t-shirt and sneakers. Leaving everything but his house key, he headed out for a run. He’d work out his anger at himself by running. Then, he’d figure out what to do about this fuck-up and how to fix it. An hour later, a very sweaty Jared returned home. He took a shower and tossed his clothes in the hamper to be washed later. The sound of his phone beeping grabbed his attention. He retrieved it from the discarded jeans he’d been wearing earlier. Seeing it was from Jensen he felt his stomach lurch as he picked up his phone to read the text. Jensen wasn’t mad, just caught off-guard. Hadn’t been expecting it. Just needed some time to sort through somethings with the band and life. Not saying yes or no. Just give him some time. If Jared couldn’t, he’d understand. Friends, right? Jared sat on his bed reading the text again. So, there was some hope. He texted back. Of course they were friends. With that he settled into his bed and drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his face.

Thursday finally rolled around. He’d be able to see Jensen. He’d given him space and not texted him since the kiss. Didn’t want to make anymore blunders. He watched from his booth as the band piled into the studio. They only had the place booked for three hours. After that, they had a photo shoot for the new album cover. Jensen waved at him and gave him a wide smile. The other guys noticed, but didn’t say anything. Things were still a little tense from the last time they were there. They got down to recording without incident and Jared sighed in relief. The three hours went by pretty fast. Before anyone realized it, Linsey had appeared at Jared’s door to remind him that it was time to wrap things up. He didn’t get a chance to talk to Jensen like he wanted to. Linsey told him Jim wanted to see him. He watched the band leave, Jensen giving him a quick look over his shoulder before disappearing.

Jared made his way to Jim’s office and knocked on the door. Jim motioned for him to enter and take a seat while he finished his call. Apprehension filled him as he sat there. Once done, Jim dropped his phone onto his desk and smiled at him. “Just wanted to tell you that you’re doing a great job. The projects you’ve worked on have people taking notice of your skills. Just wanted to make sure you’re happy here and see if there was anything you needed?” Jared sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. He hated feeling like he was helpless not knowing what this had been about. Smiling he looked at Jim. “Thanks, that means a lot. I’m good, happy here. Can’t think of anything I need.” Jim shook his head. “I’d like to set you up with another band that’ll be coming on board once Salt And Burn is done. I’ve had a chance to listen to what you’ve done and their tracks sound fantastic, really polished. Well, you let me know if things change. Don’t want to lose you. You’re a good fit here.” Jared stood up, knowing the conversation was over. “Sure thing.” He walked out of the owner’s office wishing he could share this with Jensen.

Later that night, he received an e-mail from Jensen. Well, not so much an e-mail, as an attachment with the header, What do you think? He opened it to see some pictures of the band from their photo shoot. He scrolled through them, stopping on the last one. It was a candid shot of Jensen, looking out a glass window, sunlight shining around him. He looked like he had been lost in thought. It took Jared’s breath away. He wondered who had taken the pictures. Decided he didn’t care, he was just happy to see them. Then, he wondered why Jensen had sent them. Especially the last one. He sent his own e-mail telling him he liked the pictures. Whichever one they chose of the band for the cover would be awesome. Sometime later that night, Jensen responded with a simple thanks.

Friday was a full day of projects to work on for Jared. His morning consisted of sound mixing for an upcoming movie reveal. Then laying tracks down for another recording artist that he really didn’t care for. But, he put his best effort in. Not wanting to ruin the reputation he was building at Sacred Bones. Finally after lunch Salt And Burn showed for their recording time. The tension that had been between the guys yesterday, was still there, but they were at least speaking to each other. Sort of. They were more cordial to each other than anything else. But, Jared figured he didn’t have to step in and knock skulls together so it was a good thing. Especially if they left Jensen alone and didn’t upset him. Four hours into the recording Jared was pretty happy with how things were going. The guys had called it quits an hour later and were packing up. He watched as Chad walked over to Jensen. He felt himself tense at this. He turned the speaker on so he could hear what was being said. Jared overheard the conversation between Chad and Jensen. Jensen was leaving in a few minutes to meet some guy. A date. His Jensen was going on a date with some random guy. Tom, a friend of Chad’s. Had Chad been looking at Jared, he would have seen the look of pure hatred directed at him. He turned off the speaker, not wanting to hear anymore. A rage was building in him. The thought of Jensen with another man brought a snarl to his lips. He found himself clenching his hands into fits and had to force himself to stop. The need to punch something was overwhelming. No, the need to punch the ever-loving shit out of Chad was consuming him.

They were meeting for coffee at the Tick Tock Cafe. Innocent enough. At least he knew the place. Knew where he could stand, watching over Jensen without being seen. He smiled at that thought and went about finishing the last few things he had to do before slipping out, unseen. He sat in his car outside the cafe, watching for Jensen to appear. He read the text from the other night. Give him time. Had to sort somethings out. Was this what he had to sort out? To sleep with this guy? To make a fool of Jared? To toss away their friendship, their relationship? Jensen was his. He sat rigid in his car, watching Jensen as he entered the cafe. Jensen looked around, caught sight of the person he was meeting and walked over to the guy’s table. With grim determination, he got out of his car and strode over to where he knew he could watch without being seen.

Jared stood in the shadows watching Jensen through the large plate glass window of the coffee shop. The storm clouds overhead were no match to the storm brewing inside Jared. He watched as Jensen tipped his head back, laughing at something the man he was with had said. Jared felt his chest tighten. All he heard was the pounding of his own heart. His vision swam, he shook his head to clear it and his thoughts. A sense of calm came over him as he began to formulate a plan. Jensen clearly didn’t see what was right in front of him. Someone who already adored him, who would take care of him. Give him, not only what he wanted but also what he needed. Even if Jensen didn’t realize it for himself. At least not yet. He would soon. Jared would make him see.

With his plan formed Jared retreated further into the shadows and returned to his car. He drove to Jensen’s apartment. Grabbing a pair of gloves from the glovebox, he put them on. He knew his fingerprints weren’t in the police system, but why tempt fate? He placed a woolen hat on his head and pulled it down low, covering his hair and hiding his eyes. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever seen him here, but he wasn’t willing to take any chances. He picked the lock to Jensen’s apartment and smiled at how easy it had been. Closing the door behind him, he settled against it, getting his breathing under control. When he was sure he could function, he got to work. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a butcher knife. He walked over to the couch and began to slice it leaving huge chunks of fabric and stuffing in its place. He pulled down the Murphy bed and did the same thing to the mattress. He walked into the bathroom and slashed the shower curtain, towels and smashed the mirror. Opening the closet he pulled clothes on to the floor, slashing a few articles just for show. When he was finished he replaced the knife in its drawer. Then he went to work in the kitchen, he kicked in the legs of the bar stools, he dumped the contents of the fridge out, broke a few dishes and glasses and punched in two of the cabinet doors. The last thing he did was kick in the TV. Besides, he could always replace everything for Jensen. He had the money, thanks to a trust fund from his grandparents. One he rarely touched, but knew it held enough money that he didn’t have to work. He just chose to. He stopped himself from destroying Jensen’s guitar. That would have been going too far. He wanted to make Jensen turn to him for help and protection, not hurt him. He closed the door behind him, turned and kicked it in leaving it hanging off its hinges. Even with that noise, no one looked out of their apartment. He would have damaged Jensen’s car had it been in the parking lot. But, then he was thankful it wasn’t, damaging the car and his apartment may have clued people in that the target really had been Jensen. And not some random break-in. Satisfied with his destruction, he left. Returning home, he sat and waited. Hoping and praying that after the shock of seeing his trashed apartment Jensen would call him.

Two hours later, his prayers were answered. His phone rang, not a text but an actual call from Jensen. In a calm voice, he answered the phone. He listened as the distraught voice as it spoke to him from the other end. “Jen, do you need me to come over? It’s no trouble. Listen, I’m on my way over.” Within twenty minutes he was pulling up to Jensen’s building. He got out and was at Jensen’s door, surveying the damage someone had done to the apartment. He found Jensen standing in the middle of the chaos. Jared whistled at the sight before him, causing Jensen to turn around. A look of despair on his face, green eyes wide with shock. “Have you called the police?” Jensen nodded. “Yeah, they left a few minutes before I called you. They destroyed everything.” He looked so hopeless. Jared crossed the room to Jensen and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, fighting back the desire to take him in his arms. Wanting desperately to comfort the man. “It’s just stuff. It can be replaced. What about your guitar, your music?” Jensen walked to where his guitar was and picked it up. “No, that’s the only thing they didn’t touch. This is my home, what am I supposed to do now?”

Jared looked at him. His heart broke as he watched Jensen walk around the room. He knew he was the cause of it all, but Jensen would understand in the end. He’d be grateful and happy. “You’re gonna pack a bag and come stay with me. I have an extra room. It’s yours as long as you need it.” Jensen started to speak, but Jared held up a hand and stopped him. “Look, seeing as I’m the only one here, I’m not taking no for an answer. We’ll clean up what we can and call someone to take care of the door. Then, we’ll go back to my place. You can’t stay here. See, problem solved.” He gave a reassuring smile to Jensen who just nodded.

Jensen went into his kitchen and got a couple of large trash bags. He handed one to Jared and they went about in silence cleaning what they could. Jensen cleaned the kitchen, picking up the spilt food while Jared bagged the pieces of the couch and mattress. He moved into the bathroom to clean the destruction from that room, leaving Jensen to deal with his clothes. “Okay, you pack what you’re taking with you while I go toss these in the dumpster.” He hauled the bags out, down the steps and to the dumpster. After tossing them in, he returned to see Jensen with a duffle bag next to him, packing what had been salvaged. He looked up as Jared entered. “The maintenance guy will be here in about fifteen minutes. Then we can leave.” Jared looked at him while he leaned against the breakfast bar. “You need any help? Want me to take your guitar to my car?” Jensen’s eyes nervously looked from Jared to his case and then back. “Yeah, thanks.” Picking up the case, he carefully carried it to his car.

As he was returning, he saw the maintenance person pull in and park. They nodded to each other and Jared led the way. The guy surveyed the damage. “Wow, punks do all this?” Jensen swallowed trying to find his voice. Jared answered for him. “Yeah, looks like it. They kicked the door in and shattered the mirror in the bathroom, plus all this. How long do you think until you fix it?” Sizing up the damage, he turned to Jared. “I’ll have to board the place up. Need to order a door. Mirror’s not a problem. Have to see if I got any cabinet doors though. Not too sure about those. I’ll get the rugs cleaned and throw a new coat of paint on the walls and a new mattress for the bed.” Jared nodded, he gave the guy his number and told him to call with any updates. Silently he and Jensen walked out to his car.

Neither spoke as they drove the few miles to Jared’s. When they pulled up to his house, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Jensen. Looking over, he raised an eyebrow at Jensen. “I just thought you lived in an apartment. Not a house.” Jared laughed, feeling a little smug at having impressed him. “It’s nothing fancy. I bought it dirt cheap. Really needed a lot of work. But, I like it. It’s quiet and my nearest neighbor is at least a mile away. Come on in. I’ll give you the nickel tour.” They grabbed Jensen’s stuff and went inside. Jared took him from room to room, showing him the house, ending with what would be Jensen’s room for the near future. “Let me know if you need anything. We share the bathroom between the two bedrooms. I’ll leave you some fresh towels. Just put them in the hamper. The back porch is where the washer and dryer are in case you need to do laundry.” Jensen nodded, too tired to speak. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes. When he heard movement, he opened his eyes and raised his head to see Jared leaving. “Jay, thanks. You’re right I couldn’t have stayed there. Even if they hadn’t trashed my bed.” Jared smiled and closed the door. Walking to his bedroom his smile widened with the thought that Jensen was finally here with him. Jensen was here. Jensen was his. He fell asleep with these thoughts and a smile.

He woke to the unfamiliar sound of movement from downstairs. He sat up rigid, listening. It took a minute to remember the events from last night. Then it hit him, Jensen. He got up and padded downstairs, dressed in only his sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen finding Jensen making coffee. He had two mugs on the counter and Jared smiled at the thought that Jensen was making him coffee. Jensen looked up as he heard movement. “Hey, thought you might like some coffee.” He held out the mug to Jared. “Thanks, always start the day with at least a cup.” Idly he sipped his coffee watching Jensen move about the kitchen trying to get his bearings about where things were kept. “Sleep okay?” Jensen moved to the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, sat down and nodded. “Yeah, bed was so awesome. Didn’t worry that it might fold up with me still in it.” When Jensen looked up, he was met with the muscularly defined chest of Jared. Not wearing a shirt allowed Jensen to really see what Jared hid underneath his shirts. He liked what he saw. He found himself wanting to reach out and touch, run his fingers along the hard lines of those muscles. He caught himself biting his bottom lip and mentally shook himself before his thoughts really amped up and prayed Jared hadn’t noticed. If he had, he’d been polite enough to act like he hadn’t. He was after all the one who said he needed time. But, time for what? He enjoyed Jared’s company. He was funny and had a great sense of humor. He was kind and very easy on the eyes. He liked the way Jared made him feel, like he was special, cared for and protected. Any guy would be lucky to have him. Maybe they just needed to have a talk and see what they felt for each other. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as the saying went.

The ringing of his phone brought him from his thoughts. Looking at it he sighed. As he answered it, he got up and moved into the living room. “Hey Chris, what’s up?” He listened to the muffled sound of Jensen’s voice. It started out low and muffled but as the conversation continued, his voice rose in anger. “You went by my place? Why? Why would I call you? Yeah, because you’ve been such a good friend up until now. No, I have a place to stay. I’m at Jared’s.” There was momentary silence. “Because he was there when I needed a friend. Has been since I met him. You’ve made it clear that Chad comes first, then the band then what’s left of our friendship.” Another silent pause. “Are you serious? Jared isn’t brainwashing me. He’s helped me see a few things for what they really are. He’s my friend. Could be more, what does it matter to you? You just can’t stand to see me happy. No, I’ll see you at the studio.” Jensen ended the call with an exasperated sigh. With friends like this, who needed enemies? Cliched but true.

Jared smiled. Jensen was happy. Friends with the possibility of more. Hearing that, Jared made an important decision. Tonight was the night he’d set everything in motion. He heard Jensen sigh and mutter something under his breath. He wanted to go to him, comfort him, but held back. Jensen need to come to him. He wanted, needed Jensen to need his help. His care and protection. His love. He looked up to see Jensen standing in the doorway, uncertainty in his green eyes. Jared’s heart wrenched at seeing him in turmoil. “Jen, everything okay?” He asked casually before turning back to the toast he’d made himself for breakfast. Jensen reclaimed his chair. “Yeah, just shit with the band. Don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Thought it would get easier, not harder.” Yes! The word screamed in Jared’s mind. Clearly he was lost without Jared’s care. “Well, you need to weigh your options. You’re tied to the band right now. But it’s not forever. Ask yourself what you want. Are you happy with the way things are? With the way they treat you? Seems like a lot of in fighting, all directed at you. When clearly you’re not the cause.” Getting up, Jared tossed the remains of his breakfast in the trash and dumped Jensen’s soggy cereal. He placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, if you need me. I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” Jared walked out and returned to his bedroom to get dressed for the day. He had a few things to take care of before his plan would work. His skin felt like it was on fire. He wanted to touch Jensen so badly. Push him up against the wall and show him just what he meant to him. Running a hand through his hair he reminded himself that soon he’d be able to do that. The rest of the day was a busy one. It wasn’t until after six when Jared returned home to find Jensen sitting in the recliner in the living room, guitar in hand.

Jared returned from the kitchen, two bottles of beer in his hands. He handed one to Jensen and sat down across from him on the couch. He watched as Jensen tipped the bottle back against his lips and took a long sip before licking his lips. Jared’s eyes zeroed in on the pink, full lips and tongue. He shifted on the couch, fighting back the need to run his tongue against the other man's lips. Jensen sat comfortably in the leather bound recliner, bottle in hand. He rubbed his left hand over his face and then the back of his neck. He looked over at Jared and smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay here for however long I need to. I’ll try not to get in your way or be here too long.”

Jared smiled back. “Of course. Stay as long as you'd like. It's no problem. Happy to help you out.” His eyes flickered over Jensen's right hand as it raised the bottle to his lips. His eyes never moved from Jensen as he drained the last of his beer. A calmness settled over him. Knowing it would only be a matter of time.

Jensen leaned forward and placed the empty bottle on the table. His head felt fuzzy from the movement. He settled back against the cool leather. It felt good against his warm skin. He closed his eyes, they felt heavy. Funny, he hadn't felt tired before. Maybe the adrenaline was leaving his body, making him need to sleep. He tried to move, to stand up, only he couldn't. He heard a voice. “Jay, I don't feel good. Tired.” Was that his voice? It sounded muffled, like he was underwater. He felt a hand on his cheek.

“That would probably be the drug taking effect.” He tried to move his arm to knock away the hand. He couldn't. “Hush, Jen don't fight it. I'm here, I'll take care of you. Don't worry.” Those were the last words Jensen heard before the blackness overtook him.

Jared looked down at Jensen. Soft, long lashes against pale freckled skin. He ran a hand through the cropped and spiked dirty blonde hair. He hummed his satisfaction having wanted to do that for so long. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd take care of Jensen. He'd been doing it for awhile now. Jensen just didn't know. But he would and soon. Now all he had to do was move the drugged man to his new room. A place Jared had put together to keep Jensen. Keep him safe. Keep him all to himself, at least for a while. Until Jensen realized they were meant to be together. He smiled at that thought. Jensen was finally his.

 

 

When Jensen came to, he wasn't sure where he was or what time it was. His head was throbbing. He reached up and ran a hand along his forehead. Water and an aspirin, that's what he needed. He didn’t remember drinking that much. Only remembered the one beer. He threw his feet over the bed and heard a clanking sound. He looked down, noting he was dressed in only a pair of pajama pants. How had he gotten undressed and into these. He stood on shaking legs and shuffled forward. The clanking sound stopped him. He looked back and was horrified to see what was making the sound. A chain. Attached to the metal frame of the bed. And to his ankle. He blinked several times trying to wrap his brain around everything.

Picking up the chain, he pulled at it. “What the fuck is going on?” Seriously, what the fuck? Was this some kind of joke? He looked around, the room didn't have any windows. The bed occupied the middle of the room and was bolted to the floor. The headboard and foot board were metal paneled with rounded slats. Making it easy to attach a chain to. Just like someone had already done. There was nothing else for furniture. On either side of the bed, about a foot above were wall lights. He hobbled over and knelt on the bed, trying to find a light switch. He found that each one had its own switch and turned them on. The light did little to diminish his panic. He searched the room, trying to find anything to use as a weapon. Finding nothing, he sat on the bed, feeling defeated.

That's when it hit him. He hadn't been alone last night. Jared. Oh God, Jared. Where was he? Was he okay? Getting up he crossed to the door, thankful that the chain was long enough to allow that. He tried the handle, knowing it would be locked before he even attempted it. He wasn't foolish enough to think the door would have been left unlocked. Curling hands into fists he began to pound on the door. Yelling for anyone to hear him. Begging to be let go. He yelled until his voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He banged until his skin was broken and bleeding leaving bloody imprints on the metal door. He slumped to his knees, tears forming from frustration and fright. He curled himself into a ball trying to make himself as small as possible.

He heard the door being unlocked and moved away from it. The door pushed open and he heard movement. Footsteps entering the room and the door being closed and locked. He felt hands on him, huge hands lifting him up and placing him on the bed. The hands took one of his and turned it over. “Oh, Jen what did you do?” He brought his eyes up to look at the man kneeling in front of him.

“Jar-Jared?” He stuttered out. His disbelief showing on his face as he looked into concerned hazel eyes. Jared smiled at him, dimples showing. He felt his hand being placed back in his lap. “We’ll have to get those cleaned up. Don't want an infection setting in.” A hand reached out and brushed against his left cheek.

“What's going on? I don't understand. Where are we? Who has us?”

Jared chuckled at the questions and sat down on the bed next to him. “I'll explain everything to you. Don't worry. You're safe. I told you that. I'll always keep you safe. Now, let's get you cleaned up.” Jared stood and waited for Jensen to follow. When he didn't move he felt Jared’s hand on his arm, pulling him up. “Come on, the chain’s long enough to reach the bathroom. No door, though. You don't need one.”

Jared walked into the bathroom. Jensen could hear him moving around in there. He popped his head back out looking at him. “Are you coming? No reason to be shy. Not around me.” Jared called from the bathroom. Slowly he followed the voice. He walked to the door frame and leaned against it, hesitant to move further in. “Come on silly. I need to clean and bandage your hands. He rummaged under the sink, finding what he needed with a little sound of triumph escaping his lips. Jared opened the first aide kit and held out a hand to Jensen. Not wanting to upset the man, Jensen moved closer. He watched as Jared cleaned and bandaged one hand and then the other. Then he took both his hands in his and kissed them. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke. I was taking care of the last of your things. Moved them here so you wouldn’t worry. You didn’t have a lot in the place, but I knew you’d want your stuff. It’s all stored upstairs next to our room. I’m glad you’re out of that place. I really worried about you being there, without me to protect you. This is just temporary, just until you get used to things. I’m sorry about wrecking your apartment. But that was the only thing I could do to get you here. Especially after your date with Tom.” Jared snarled at the man’s name.

Jensen backed away from him. “You’re insane. Don’t touch me. Let me go. Get this chain off of me.” He felt the panic rising. Jared closed in on him, huge and imposing. He backed away, only to be stopped by his back hitting the wall. Jared pressed against him. He brought a hand up to the side of his face, caressing it. “Jen, calm down. I did all this for you. For us. It’s the only way for you to see how much I love you. How right we are for each other. You’ll see, in time. I wanted you to come to me on your own. But I had to move my timeline up.” Jared leaned into him, bringing his lips to Jensen’s neck and nuzzled it. He licked and kissed at the soft skin. He heard Jared muttering. “Mine, all for me. Been waiting to do this for awhile now.” God help him, but Jared’s body felt good. The attention he was being given made his breath stutter. No, this was wrong. He was being held against his will. But, he had been attracted to Jared. But, this son of a bitch was crazy. Like stalker and kidnapping crazy. But, when Jared claimed his lips he felt himself kissing back. Heard himself moan. And that’s when his eyes snapped open and he pushed his hands against Jared’s chest. “No! You’re fucking crazy and not in a good way. You think this is someway to what, woo me? You need help.” He felt the panic being replaced with anger. Get the fuck off me.” If Jared advanced on him, he didn’t stand a chance. He felt himself being pressed against the wall again. Then something bit into his bicep. He heard Jared whispering into his ear. “It’s for your own good.” Jensen felt lips against his as his eyelids fluttered and darkness consumed him.

Jared lifted the unconscious man onto the bed. He smiled as he gently placed the metal cuffs on Jensen’s wrists. He kissed the skin before locking them in place. He unlocked the chain attached to Jensen’s ankle and tossed it aside. He pulled off the pajama pants and stopped himself from doing anything more. He wouldn’t do anything to the man while he was out. He placed another set of metal cuffs around his ankles. To finish what he’d started, he placed a collar around Jensen’s neck to hold him in place. He didn’t want Jensen to thrash against his bindings and hurt himself. When Jared returned and Jensen was awake, he’d be able to remove the collar. He wasn’t cruel after all. He was just doing this to protect the man he loved. Satisfied, he backed away only to stop and cover Jensen with a blanket to keep him comfortable.

When Jensen came to, he found himself on the bed. He went to move, to sit up but couldn't. His hands were cuffed to the bed. The chains allowed for short, jerking motions. He moved his arms, pulling on the chains, only to feel the cuffs bite into the skin on his wrists. The same thing happened when he tried to move his legs. He tried to raise his head, only to find that he wore a collar attached to another chain. It felt like it was choking him. He was able to move on the bed slightly, only to realize he was naked. Panic set in and began to rise in him. His breath was coming in quick gasps. He blinked, trying to fight back the black spots clouding his vision. Panic attack, he recognized it for what it was.

“Shh, Jen. Take a deep breath. Try to calm down.” Jared place a hand on his chest and he jumped trying to move away from the touch. Jared’s face swam in and out of his vision. When his breathing finally slowed he focused on Jared smiling down at him. “I know this is confusing for you. It was for me at first. But really, if you think about it we’re meant for each other.”

The bed dipped with the added extra weight from Jared. His heart raced at the thought of what was going to happen next. Jared was naked, climbing onto the bed. He shook his head, this couldn’t be happening to him.

“Please Jared, I don't want this.”

He laughed at that. “You don't mean that. You're just confused. Don't worry baby, I know what's best for you. I know what you need and I'll take care of you.” Jared leaned over him, bringing his lips crashing down on his. He tried to move about, but the collar and cuffs kept him in place. He felt Jared’s tongue licking at his lips, teasing along and demanding entrance. He found himself granting it, giving in. His mind reeled at this. As Jared let up, he heard himself whisper. “No.” Jared quirked an eyebrow and ran his fingers down Jensen's chest. “Your lips may be saying no, but your body says otherwise. Now, relax and lay still. I'm going to take the collar off. I just used it so you wouldn't hurt yourself.” Jared showed him the key he had been palming. He felt the pressure of Jared’s body on his as he reached up and unlocked the collar. With the collar gone, he felt like he could breathe again. Jared traced the mark the collar had left with gentle fingers. Jensen was amazed at how soft the touch was. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he tried to hide it. He tried to block out what was happening to him as Jared ran his tongue along his jawline and down his neck. Kissing where his fingers had been. He felt his breathing quicken. His body betraying him as it reacted to the touches. Jared kissed him again and he opened his eyes. He looked into hazel eyes and a dimpled smile, warm and loving. “I'm going to release your legs. If you tried to kick, I'll just put them back on. But, I think we’ll leave the cuffs on your wrists for now. Okay?”

Jared didn't wait for an answer as he moved down the bed and his body. Leaving kisses on his skin, causing the areas to tingle. He squirmed and heard Jared’s chuckle. He heard the click of the lock on the cuff on his right leg and then a clanging as it hit the ground. Jared’s hands encircled his ankle and he began to massage the area where the cuff had bitten into his skin. He felt lips place a gentle kiss on his ankle and then they were gone. Jared did the same to his left leg and he bit back a moan. There was no movement on the bed from Jared. He opened his eyes and tried to crane his neck. “Jared?” He was met with a humph from Jared, then a slight shifting on the bed. “You're so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Jared didn't wait for an answer. He shot forward, placing his hands, palms down on either side of Jensen's shoulders. Jensen's eyes were wide at the sudden movement. Jared's hands moved to his shoulders, massaging as they moved down his arms. Jared's head dipped down, his tongue circling his nipple. His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, teeth nipping before his lips suckled. Causing his nipple to become pebble hard. “Oh.” His voice called out as Jared let go of his left nipple and moved to his right. Mirroring what he'd just finished doing. He felt himself arching up to meet Jared’s mouth and silently cursed himself. Here he was, naked, chained to a bed in a windowless room enjoying what was being done to him. He felt the blanket being removed and he shivered as the cool air met his warm skin.

Jared's hand was on his thigh, warm against his skin. His fingers trailed up his thigh, resting on his hipbone. He traced the area, moving down to Jensen’s semi-hard cock. And he moaned, out loud at the fingers encircling him. “I know what you need.” Jared, keeping his hand where it was moved his body up, coming into Jensen's view. “Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Jared leaned into him, licking his neck. Moving to his earlobe he circled it with his tongue. “Jared.” His voice stuttered, lost in the pleasure Jared was giving him. “God Jared.” Jared ran his tongue down the column of his neck, leaning in to take in his scent and he hummed in satisfaction. “What Jen?” He began to stroke him, running a finger over the sensitive head of his cock. “Yeah Jared. I want you. Need you, please.” His voice cracked as Jared intensified his touch. His hips bucked up to meet Jared's hand. Jared placed his other hand on Jensen's hip, holding him down. Jensen gasped as he felt Jared's tongue circle the head of his cock. Jared began to lick up and down before taking him into his mouth. Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head. Jared's head bobbed up and down as he sucked him. He hollowed his cheeks sucking harder, taking Jensen into the back of his throat. He hummed, sending the vibration along the sensitive skin of his cock causing Jensen to moan and thrash on the bed. Jensen's hand encircled the chains to the cuffs, the only things he could hold onto to anchor himself. As Jared concentrated his tongue on the head of his cock, he brought a hand up to pump the base of Jensen’s cock. He felt the build of his orgasm and he called out Jared's name. Jared lifted his head to look at Jensen. “Come for me, Jen.” Jensen moaned as Jared's mouth reclaimed him. The swirl of tongue was all he needed as his hips bucked up and his body locked with his orgasm. He cried out Jared's name as he rode out the after-effects of his release while Jared swallowed him. He lay panting on the bed, muscles twitching from pleasure. He felt the shift on the bed as Jared moved to lay next to him. His eyes closed and his breathing began to even out as sleep took him. The last thing he remembered was Jared's arm circling his waist and hearing Jared telling him he loved him.

Jensen awoke to find himself alone in the room. His hands had been un-cuffed and the bandages removed. He looked at his hands, seeing the skin beginning to heal. He flexed his fingers the pain was minimal. He felt the weight of the cuff and chain on his right ankle. He sat up and looked around the room on. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom. He found everything he needed to freshen up. Turning on the shower, he waited for the water to reach his preferred temperature before getting in. He let the warmth of the water wash over him, feeling the release of tension in his muscles. He stayed like that for some time, only moving when he decided to wash himself. Once done, he turned off the water, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping the steam covered mirror, he looked at his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair, his usual way of styling it. He grabbed the razor and dragged it across his face, removing the stubble that had grown over the past few days. He finished with brushing his teeth and applying deodorant. He looked around to realize that there was nothing for him to wear. His shoulders sagged with the knowledge. He kept the towel on himself and walked back out to the bedroom, noticing his guitar case. Picking it up, he returned to the bed and sat back against the headboard. Opening the lid, he pulled out his guitar, tuned it and began to play.

Jared looked down at Jensen’s phone. Several messages had come in from the band, his record label and his mom. He sat down and sent a text to Jensen’s mom, telling her he was fine, just taking a much needed break from life. He was away and wouldn’t have cell service, he was sorry for taking off and not telling her. He’d get in touch with her when he got back and they’d talk. He ended the message with an ‘I love you, mom’ and sent it off. A few minutes later a reply was received. Mrs. Ackles wasn’t happy he’d left without a word to her, but at least she knew he was alive. The next text he sent was to Jeff at Hell Fire Records. Jensen had been sick with a really bad cold. He’d been out of it and was finally able to move without wanting to throw up. He was sorry for all the confusion. He thought he’d told one of the guys in the band. But, with the temperature he’d been running he might have thought he’d done that when he really hadn’t. Thirty minutes later, Jeff had responded telling him to let him know when he’d be able to return to recording and next time make sure he called him. The last text he sent out as Jensen was to the band. He gave them the same story he had to Jeff. Knowing it had only been a short time ago that Chad and Chris had been sick it was probably the best way to go with that. Texts came back from Chris, Chad, Steve and Jason, a little bitter but hoping he’d get well and to get in touch ASAP. One last text came in separate from the others.Chris asked about his apartment. Had seen the boarded up door and wanted to know what was going on. Was there an update on the repairs? He texted back telling Chris he’d call and explain everything, not to worry. Aside from being sick, he was fine. Happy with these issues being dealt with, he pocketed the cell and went into the kitchen to prepare some food for himself and Jensen. He’d eat and then bring the food to Jensen. They really needed to talk about a few things.

The knock on the door broke his concentration. He watched as the door opened and Jared appeared carrying a plate of food and a bottle of water. At the sight of the food, his stomach grumbled. Jared, fully clothed, sat on the bed and handed him the food. He eyed it suspiciously. Jared smiled at him. “Don't worry, it's not drugged. Once you eat, we'll talk.” Jensen quirked an eyebrow but ate in silence. Once done, Jared took the plate and placed it on the floor and handed the bottle to Jensen. “I don't intend to keep you locked up forever. I'm only doing this to protect you and care for you. I needed you to see how I can care for you. I just need for you to accept this was meant to be. That we're meant to be. Once that happens, then you can leave this room and join me in our bedroom. I know you want me just as much as I want you, you proved that last night.” Jared smiled at his memory of Jensen falling apart under his touches last night.

“By the way, I’ve taken care of a few things for you. Your mom, the band and Jeff have all been dealt with. He saw the look Jensen had on his face and he laughed. “No, I didn’t do anything to them. I’m not cruel.” He explained about the sent texts, watching Jensen’s reaction to this news. He kept shaking his head as Jared explained everything to him.

“Jared, this is no way to go about starting a relationship. You have to see what you're doing is wrong.” Jared's eyes shot up at him, full of anger, mouth twisting into a cruel smile. “Let's get something straight. You're here, you're mine. Once you accept that, things will be better for you and the two of us. Now, I think it's time for you to rest and think things over. Give me the guitar, Jensen. You've lost that privilege.” Jensen stared at him clutching his guitar against his chest, but eventually did as he was told seeing the anger in Jared's features. “Thank you for taking care of me, Jared.” A smile appeared on Jared's face as he stood. He leaned over and kissed Jensen, running his tongue over his lips. He backed away and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Jensen slid down the bed, feeling hopeless with his current situation. He had come to the conclusion that he had one of two choices, fight Jared at every turn and probably be chained here forever or accept his fate and give into Jared. Either way, he was screwed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to cry.

Jared read the messages on Jensen’s phone from the band. He couldn’t keep putting them off and there was only so long that a person could be sick. He sent out a text to Chris, he’d call him in a little while to finally explain things. He had just needed to figure things out. Things were finally coming together for him and moving in the right direction. No one needed to worry, he was perfectly fine, happy and cared for.

He wasn't sure how long he was kept in the room or when Jared had last visited him. His stomach protested at the lack of food and he was feeling lightheaded. He got up and staggered to the door. Knowing enough to not bang on the door, he leaned up against the door and called out to Jared hoping he'd hear him. When no one came, he slid down the door and curled up into a ball. The door opening and connecting with his leg caused him to stir. “Jen, what are you doing on the floor?” He felt the huge hands on his body, picking him up and helping him to the bed. He tried to focus his eyes. “Jared?” Jensen mumbled, confusion ringing in his voice. “See, this is why you need me to take care of you. Now, I'm going to take the cuff off your ankle. Don't fight me and things will be fine.” Jared unlocked the cuff and tossed it along with the attached chain to the floor. “Gonna get some clothes on you. Okay?” He nodded his head and felt Jared moving. “Come on, Jen lift your foot.” He did and felt the soft cloth against his skin. “Okay, now the other. Place your hands on my shoulders and stand.” He did and felt the pants being pulled up, over his hips to rest on his waist. He sat back down and sighed. Jared caressed his face, running his thumb over his cheek. “Let's get the shirt on you.” He let Jared dress him, not fighting at all. A water bottle was pressed to his lips. “Drink.” He did and was rewarded with a soft kiss to his forehead. “Here, eat, but go slowly.” A spoon was pressed to his lips and he opened his mouth. He tasted chocolate pudding hit his tongue. He closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction at finally eating. Once the pudding was gone, he opened his eyes to look into Jared's hazel eyes.

“Sorry it took me so long, but I was angry with you. I didn't want to hurt you. Was afraid I’d lose my temper, so I stayed away.” He found himself reaching out to Jared. “Thank you. I was wrong to upset you. Please forgive me?” He caressed the man's cheek. Jared kissed him and then moved back, stood and sat down next to him. “The band has been calling your phone. You need to call and tell them you're fine.” Jensen nodded and accepted the phone Jared handed him. Hitting the number for Chris, he listened as it rang. He heard Chris pick up the line, worry filtering in his voice. “Jensen, where the hell have you been? It's been over a week since anyone’s last heard from you. Are you okay?” With a sigh, he answered. “Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head. Let things get settled before figuring out what to do next.” Jared listened to the one-sided conversation. “No, I've moved in with Jared. I'm fine, he takes great care of me. No, Chris. Listen to me, Jared and I are in a relationship. Yeah, as in he's my boyfriend.” Jared's head snapped up when he heard that and he smiled. He felt Jensen's hand on his and then Jensen threaded his fingers in with his. He looked down at their hands and then up at Jensen who was actually smiling at him. “Listen, we'll see you in a couple of days. We're still working a few things out. But, I'm fine and happy.” Jensen ended the call and handed the phone back to Jared.

Jared lifted their entwined hand and kissed the other man's skin. Jensen had a dazed but happy smile on his face. He'd decided to accept what Jared was offering to him. As crazy as it all was. “Jen, did you mean what you just said? Really mean it?” Jared studied him, watching for any telltale sign he was lying. He looked into Jared's eyes. “Yes, I did.” Jensen felt a calmness settle over him as he spoke those words. “I'm so happy to hear that. Now, lay back, sleep. I'll leave the door open. Come upstairs when you're ready.” He nodded and allowed himself to lay back, settling into the bed as Jared covered him with a blanket and then several kisses on his face. He hummed to himself as he heard Jared leave and sleep came to him. When he woke, it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. Throwing back the blanket he got up and went to the door. The open door. He walked out into a finished rec room. He found the stairs and climbed them, opening the door he found himself in the kitchen. “Jared?” He called out waiting for a response. None came. He shifted on his feet, uncertainty rising in him. He took a few steps into the kitchen and waited. “Jared?” He called again. Where was he? He walked into the empty living room and then to the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms. Quietly he made his way to Jared’s room. The door was open and he found Jared sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

A test. This had been a test, one he'd passed. Jared smiled and held out his hands. He walked over and let Jared pull him into an embrace. “You needed to come to me on your own.” Jared murmured. “Needed to want this, want me.” He felt Jared's hands pushing up his shirt, touching bare skin. He reached behind himself and pulled his shirt off. Jared gently pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them, standing in front of Jared fully naked. The first time willingly, own his own and he enjoyed the intake of breath from Jared. Jared stood and shed his clothes. Jensen reached out and placed his hands on the man's chiseled chest and he moaned. He felt as if he was falling only to find Jared lowering him onto the bed. He looked up seeing nothing but loved and desire in those hazel eyes. Jared climbed on the bed and straddled him as he claimed his mouth. He felt Jared's tongue licking the skin along his neck and he moaned. “What do you want, Jen? Tell me.” He yelped as teeth bit the sensitive skin and Jared's finger ghosting over his erection. “You, I want you.” The fingers encircled him, and began to move up and down in a lazy motion. “Yeah, you want this?” His hips buck and he moaned at Jared’s touch. “Jared, please.” Jared crashed his lips against Jensen’s, then licked at his earlobe before whispering to him. “Please what?” Jared felt Jensen’s hip bucking against his hand. “Jared, please fuck me.” Jensen managed to breathe out before another moan escaped his lips. Jared stopped and broke their connection. Jensen gasped at the loss. He heard rustling and then a click. His legs were nudged wider as he felt Jared move between them. Felt Jared's slicked fingers sliding between his ass cheeks, finding his entrance. The fingers circled the sensitive skin. He moaned as one finger breached him and then stopped giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Then the finger began to move, in and out and he arched back to meet it. “More, please.” Jared obliged, adding a second finger and eventually a third prepping him. The movement felt so good. He didn't want it to end. He cried out as Jared withdrew his fingers. He heard the click again, knowing Jared was lubing up, he felt the head of Jared's slicked cock at his entrance. He widened his legs allowing him entrance. Jared pushed into him gently allowing him to adjust to the fullness. Once Jared was fully in, he waited for Jensen. “So tight, feels so good having my cock in you. Knew it would.” Jared felt the need to savor every moment. His skin felt like it was on fire as heat radiate up from Jensen’s body. Jensen bucked his hips, signaling for Jared to move. Grabbing his hips, he lifted Jensen up to meet his thrusts. He set a relentless pace, Jensen raised his hands to latch onto Jared's shoulders holding on for dear life. He rocked with the motion and arched as Jared changed his position in order to hit his prostate. “Fuck, Jared.” He called out at the sensation. He brought a hand down to touch himself only to have his hand pushed away. Jared took his rock hard cock into his hand and began to fist him, matching the rhythm as he thrust into Jensen. “Jared, can't.” His voice stopped working, thoughts left him. “It's okay, let yourself go.” It only took a few more thrusts hitting his prostate and he was coming in Jared's hand, coating them both. Satisfied that Jensen had his release Jared chased his own. Jensen raised his legs and circled Jared's waist, pulling him in deeper. Jared placed his hands on either side of Jensen’s shoulders for better leverage. He thrust into Jensen several more times, feeling his body begin to tingle and he stilled as his orgasm hit him. Jared fucked into him lazily riding out the after-effects before pulling out. He collapsed on the bed next to Jensen and pulled Jensen to him. Jared looked at Jensen, skin flushed red, eyes dark and unfocused. Jensen was intoxicating in that state, the way he fell apart under Jared’s touch. Jared knew he’d never be able to give Jensen up, not willingly. They both waited, trying to catch their breath before speaking. “That was amazing, Jared.” He felt Jared nuzzle his neck. “Glad you enjoyed it. Plan to do that to you every day.” Jared moved in order to kiss him. Jensen smiled. “I could definitely get used to that.” They lay boneless in each other's arms until sleep set in.

While Jared had slept, Jensen found himself back in the room he'd been kept in. He stood in the doorway, looking at the room not moving in or out. He wasn't sure why he was there or what he expected to find. But, he was sure this was the room that had changed everything for him. That Jared had woke something in him that he never even knew had existed. Meeting Jared had been the catalyst. Now he was where he was supposed to be, with who he was meant to be with. Jared had known it, taken such a big risk to make Jensen see what his eyes had been closed to. He smiled at that thought, licked his lips and crossed into the room. He bent down, picking up the discarded restraints on his hands. Hugging them to his chest, he turned and left the basement.

When Jared woke, he found the bed empty. Getting up he found his clothes from earlier and pulled them on, before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He found Jensen there, cooking. “What are you doing?” Jared asked, standing the doorway watching Jensen. Jensen turned around, a guilty look on his face. “Making us something to eat.” Jared pulled out a chair and sat, not sure what to expect. Jensen placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him and then sat across from him with his own food. They ate in silence, but stole glances at each other. Jared reached out his hand only to have Jensen rest his in it. He looked at Jared and saw fear reflected back at him. “What?” He asked cocking his head. Jared took several breaths before answering him. “Do you, do you regret . . . ” Jensen stopped him in mid sentence. “Do I regret this? No.” He shook his head to emphasize his response. “I didn't like how it happened at first, but this, us? No and I'm not going anywhere. Except maybe back to our bed.” Jared smiled at the words. Once finished, Jensen placed the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed Jared's hand pulling him up and back upstairs for round two.  
Jensen pushed Jared down onto the bed. As Jared reached up for him, he backed away. Seeing the confusing in Jared’s, Jensen smiled. “Jared, you woke something in me. Might have even broken me and then put me back together, made me better than I was before.” Jensen backed up to the doorway, as Jared started to move, Jensen stopped him. “No, stay where you are. I'll be right back.” Jensen said, his voice low, sensual. He disappeared into the hallway and into the other bedroom. He retrieved what he needed and returned to Jared. Jared looked up as Jensen entered the room, a questioning look on his face. Jensen licked his lips in anticipation and held out his surprise. He watched as Jared’s eyes went wide with surprise. In his hands, Jensen held the restrains Jared had kept him in. Offering them to Jared, he smiled. “Fair’s fair, Jared.” Jared looked at as he raised his hands out to Jensen. As Jensen locked the restraints around Jared’s wrists, he leaned in and whispered into his ear. “I think we’ll leave the cuffs on for right now.” He pushed Jared down, straddling him Jensen brought his lips to Jared’s ear. “You like this, being under my control?” Jared looked up at him, his hazel eyes lust-blown. “We need to have a partnership in this relationship. Don't you agree, Jared?” Jared’s lips parted, his tongue licking his lips. “Yeah, Jensen, I do.” Rocking back and forth on Jared’s hips Jensen managed to elicit a moan from him. “Good.” Jensen brought his lips down on Jared’s. The kiss was full of passion, want and need. “God, Jared, you're so good for me.”

A week later Jensen found himself sitting across from Jeff Morgan, CEO of Hell Fire Records. “So, what is this about Jensen? Why call this meeting?” Jensen swallowed, feeling his apprehension rising. He did his best to tamp it down, looked the man in the eyes and smiled. “I've made some changes in my personal life, ones that will affect my professional life. I'll continue on with Salt And Burn, but I also want to record on my own.” He waited, watching Morgan as he sat taking things in. “I assume there’s more?” Jensen nodded meeting the man’s stare. “Yes, but you can discuss that with my partner, Jared. Everything will be run by him first.” He watched as Morgan cast a glance at Jared and then back to him. “Really?” Jared leaned forward, but stopped when Jensen placed a hand on his arm. “Yes, really. He's my partner in every sense of the word. He knows what's best for me and I trust him.”

Morgan stood and looked at them. “Well, I don't want to lose a talent like you. Guess, we can work things out.” He said as he extended a hand to them. They stood and each shook the man's hand. “Jared, let's set up a meeting to go over things. I'll have my secretary contact you.” Jared smiled. “Sounds good.” Once they were out of the office, Jared threw an arm around Jensen and kissed him. Jensen looked up at him and smiled. “No regrets, Jared. None.” Jared's smile widened. “Good, let's go home. I intend to let you rock my world.” Jensen's breath stuttered and he blushed slightly. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”


End file.
